Quiero ser tu poeta
by adriannita Hale
Summary: Bella y Edward ambos amantes de la poesía, ambos enamorados pero muy tímidos como para Decírselo, Con un poco de ayuda lograran demostrarse cuanto se aman. Entren es mi primer Fic Sean comprensivos
1. Pensando y observando

Summary : Edward un chico que le encanta la poesía y el piano, bella una chica amante de la poesía y mejor amiga de la hermana de Edward, ellos se aman pero son demasiado tímidos para demostrarlo con la ayuda de sus amigos y familia lograran declararse su amor solo ellos lo saben/ES MI PRIMER FIC TENGAN COMPASION ¡!

Quiero ser tu poeta

Y Aquí estoy arrecostado en un árbol del campus observando a la única chica que me ha robado el aliento, la única aparte de mi familia que me ha inspirado para escribir poemas, poemas de amor para ella y como quisiera tener el valor de ir donde ella de hablarle, poder decirle lo que siento, poder leerle poemas para demostrarle cuanto la amo , pero no puedo ¿por qué? porque cuando estoy con ella me pongo a temblar pierdo el autocontrol y hago o digo cosas que no son y termino como un tonto frente de ella.

Bella ese nombre lo describe todo, la portadora de ese nombre la mejor amiga de mi hermana, la que me roba los suspiros, y el sueño todos los días la única chica sincera y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida.

Todos los días a la entrada y salida del colegio y a veces en los almuerzos vengo a este árbol que desde pequeño siempre me ha brindado su sombra y su esplendor y uno de los pocos lugares en donde me puedo inspirar para escribir poemas pero también este es el único árbol que me da la vista perfecta para ver a bella. Siempre se van con mi hermana y sus amigas a sentarse en una banca al otro lado del campus y desde mi árbol podía apreciar lo hermosa que era, sus bellos ojos chocolate tan profundos que me encantaría ahogarme en ellos, su hermoso cabello del mismo color que sus ojos su piel tan blanca y delicada y su sonrisa que ha inspirado un millón de poemas.

-Edward ¿a quien miras?- me pregunto Jasper mientras se sentaba a mi lado , Jasper era uno de mis mejores amigos y novio de mi hermana menor Alice la duendecillo

-A quien más Jazz a bella es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella- le dije con un hilo de voz

- hay Edward ya tienes meses así porque no mejor te le acercas y empiezas a hablarle o pídele ayuda a Alice – me dijo volteando a ver a mi hermana

- ¡No molestes Jazz! le cuento a Alice lo que siento por su mejor amiga primero me mata luego le cuenta a bella y me deja como un tonto frente a ella – le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro.

No podía imaginar lo que me pasaría si Alice descubriera lo que siento por bella suficiente con las cosas que nos hacía emmett y a mi cuando eramos pequeños y las amenazas y venganzas que nos daba como para saber que a la duendecillo hay que tenerle miedo incluso Jasper le tiene miedo siendo su novio ya conoce la furia que ese pequeña tiene.

- no es para tanto Edward tu hermana no es tan mala- dijo entre risas

- mjm se te olvido lo que pasa si se enoja mi hermana vea – le dije con voz desafiante

- ok tu ganas Edward pero algo se te tiene que ocurrir para acercártele y poder invitarla a salir si no tomas el riesgo nunca vas a saber lo que ella siente por ti

-Lo dice el niño que tardo 6 meses para invitar a mi hermana a salir- le dije mientras Jasper se sonrojaba.

-No es mi culpa también acuérdate que tuve que convencer a Emmett de dejarme salir con ella y además para conquistar a Alice le tuve que pedir ayuda a Bella y a ti

-Oi decir mi nombre – dijo Emmett parándose enfrente de nosotros

-No es nada solo estábamos acordándonos del berrinche que hiciste por que no querías dejar salir a Alice con Jasper- le dije a Emment intentando contenerme la risa

- Lo siento Jazz pero no dejo que mi hermana salga con cualquiera – dijo emmet con una enorme sonrisa

- Emmett nos conocemos desde los 3 años yo no soy cualquiera

-por eso lo hice porque te conocía imagínate lo que hubiera hecho si no te conociera de toda la vida- dijo mirando a Jasper con un tono desafiante pero juguetón a la vez

La cara de Jasper no tenia precio se acaba de imaginar lo que le hubiera pasado si no fuera nuestro amigo, y en verdad emmett era muy celoso con eso de los novios con Alice e incluso con bella ya que él decía que era su hermana menor, nunca se me va a olvidar lo que le hizo a Newton cuando intento besar a bella a la fuerza, le dejo la boca y un ojo morado, no me quiero imaginar lo que me dirá cuando se entere lo que siento por bella.

-Eddi deja de pensar en bella -oí que emmett me decía, un momento pensar en ¿bella? ósea que el sabia

-Emmentt no me digas eddi y no estoy pensando en bella- le dije con un poco de sonrojo

- vamos Edward aunque no me hallas contado se te nota a lo lejos lo que sentís por ella

-Y ella ¿ya se dio cuenta?- pregunte con un hilo de voz, no soportaría pensar que ella supiera lo que siento y no me correspondiera.

-no ella es muy despistada al igual que vos como para darse cuenta- me dijo entre risas a las cuales Jasper se le unió

-Emmett Ayudemos al pobre de eddi para conquistar a bella – dijo Jasper aun riéndose

- Edward no necesita ayuda lo que necesita es quitarse la pena e ir a invitar a bella, estoy seguro que ella le encantaría tener una cita con el – dijo emmett con un tono pensativo

- ¿y tu como sabes que me dirá que si? ¿como sabes que no le gusta otra persona?- dije

-Áseme caso Edward ok vs solo invítala a salir y lo demás déjalo a ver qué pasa, ahora vamos que ya sonó la campana – dijo levantándose

-Desde cuando emmett cullen tiene tanta prisa de ir a clases – dije levantando una ceja

-Desde que su compañera de cálculo es mi hermana – dijo Jasper con una risita

-Tu hermana no tiene nada que ver es solo que mmm no quiero que me regañen- dijo emmett con un poco de rubor.

-Si como no emmett se que te gusta mi hermana y la verdad prefiero que seas tú el novio de ella que algún patán de este colegio- dijo Jasper dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

Mientras mi hermano y mi mejor amigo se iban a sus clases yo no podía dejar de pensar en la clases que me toca ahorita _biología _mi clase favorita no solo porque sea la que mejor llevo sino porque mi compañera de mesa es nada más y nada menos que Bella y que mejor momento que ese para empezar a hablar con ella solo espero que me corresponda


	2. ¿Podemos ser amigos?

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía ¡!=D_

¿Podemos ser amigos?

Estaba en mi asiento nervioso esperando que la chica de mis sueños entrara por esa puerta faltaban 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases y ella no aparecía ¿Le abra pasado algo? ¿Se habrá lastimado? Miles de preguntas azotaban en mi mente pero todas se esfumaron cuando al sonar el timbre entro bella corriendo, pero antes de llegar a su asiento tropezó con mi mochila y por reflejo puse mis manos en su cintura para evitar que callera, ella al darse cuenta que era yo el que la había ayudado agacho la cabeza y pude notar un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas ¡Dios que hermosa se veía! Necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no pasar una de mis manos en sus rosadas pero hermosas mejías, al ver que no la soltaba ella levanto la cabeza y dijo

-Gr…gra...gracias – con un hilo de voz casi inaudible

-No hay porque también fue mi culpa por haber dejado mi mochila en el camino- dije con una sonrisa, aunque ella ya se había parado no había quitado mis manos de su cintura y la verdad no quería hacerlo pero cuando vi que ella se me quedaba viendo tuve que resignarme y quitar mis manos.

**15 min después**

¡Vamos Edward tienes que hablarle o seguirás de cobarde! Me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, la mire disimuladamente y note que estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno aunque no pude alcanzar a ver lo que era, y en ese instante algo en mi cabeza hizo ¡Click! ¡Puedo escribirle una nota! claro si no puedo hablar con ella mejor empiezo con mandarle una simple nota, arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno y con mi mejor letra escribí

_Hola Bella_

Después la doble y se la puse encima de su cuaderno ella se me quedo mirando un rato algo extrañada y luego la leyó y escribió algo en ella y luego me la devolvió

_Hola vaya pensé que no te caía bien _

¡Que! Como es posible que la mujer que yo amo piense que la odio, rápidamente escribí en el papel

_¿Por qué pensas eso? ¿A caso yo te caigo mal?_

Le devolví la nota con algo de miedo ¿Qué tal que no le agrado? ¿O tan pesado he sido que por eso piense que la odio? Esto iba ser más difícil de lo que pensé voltee mi mirada pero me arrepentí ya que me tope con sus hermosos ojos chocolate y no se por cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos viendo hasta que ella quito su mirada y me entrego la nota yo la tome y la abrí rápidamente

_No es eso, no me caes mal al contrario, es solo que tengo tiempo de ser tu compañera y jamás me habías hablado si no fuera para algún trabajo y cuando voy a tu casa me ignoras o te vas a tú cuarto por eso pensaba que no te caí bien_

No sabía qué hacer la verdad si odiarme por ser tan grosero con mi Bella o explicarle él porque soy así con ella, la verdad la segunda opción me gustaría descartarla por el momento ya que si le digo que la amo se asustaría y creería que soy un acosador o algo parecido, después de batallar un rato para ver que escribir puse lo único coherente y creíble que se me ocurrió

_Lo siento la verdad yo soy muy tímido no es que me caigas mal sino que me cuesta tener una conversación con alguien y pues cuando estás en mi casa no te saludo porque la duendecillo que tengo como hermana se enoja si interrumpo alguna cosas que hagan y la verdad con Alice es mejor estar de buenas _

Con un poco de miedo le entregue la nota rogando que me creyera, la mire de reojo y vi que estaba leyendo con una pequeña sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, escribió algo en ella y me la entrego con una sonrisa yo la tome y comencé a leer

_Te entiendo a mí también me cuesta hacer amigos, nunca supe como hizo Alice para hacerme hablar tanto con ella y con Rose, por cierto concuerdo con vos a Alice no hay que hacerla enojar._

Cuando termine de leer no pude aguantar y solté una pequeña risa la cual el profesor me regaño y me hizo contestarle unas preguntas del tema que estábamos viendo por suerte eso ya lo sabía ya que Carlisle me había enseñado, cuando el profesor siguió dando la clase me dispuse a contestar la nota

_Ya veo que no soy el único que le tiene miedo a mi hermana jajaja, entonces te parece bien que ¿seamos amigos?_

Quería saber si ella quería ser mi amiga así podría acercarme a ella y poco a poco demostrarle lo mucho que la quiero, cuando le pase la nota le dedique mi mejor sonrisa como ella lo hizo hace un rato, mientras ella leía la nota no podía de dejar de ver su hermoso rostro era como un ángel _mi ángel._ Al cabo de un rato ella me devolvió la nota pero esta vez no me vio a los ojos ¿será acaso que no quiere ser mi amiga? Al tomarla me di cuenta que mi mano estaba temblando de los nervios pero no quería que ella lo notara así que me apresure a sentarme derecho en mi asiento y me dispuse a leer la nota….

**Lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto pero el curso de verano de mi colegio no me da tiempo ni para respirar, :S pues aquí tiene el segundo capítulo sé que no es muy bueno y es súper corto pero es la primera vez que escribo así que necesito que me entienda. Plis pónganme RR ,críticas constructivas, ideas para el fic , gracias por leer y pues como el 28 de nov. Cumplo años n.n y un día antes estrenan new moon en mi país voy a intentar actualizar el viernes **

**Lo quiero mucho, Besos**

_Adrianita Hale ¡!_


	3. Podemos ser amigos II

**Lamento mucho la demora pero el curso de verano consumió todo mi tiempo y mi energía y además q mi querida inspiración decidió irse de vacaciones =/**

**Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sii =) **

**Bella Pov**

Otro día nublado en Forks, estaba esperando a Alice y Rosalie para salir a comer a nuestra banca de siempre, cuando salieron nos fuimos las tres juntas a nuestra banca a comer, desde hace más de un año esa era nuestra banca no había otro lugar en todo el campus que nos gustara tanto, no era solo porque siempre era el lugar más fresco para pasar una rato sino que también porque enfrente de ella estaba el árbol en donde los hermanos de Alice y el mellizo de Rose se sentaban a comer y teníamos una vista perfecta a ellos ya que el mellizo de Rose , Jasper, era el novio de Alice y pues Rose estaba enamorada de Emmentt el hermano mayor de Alice y yo bueno yo estaba perdidamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen el hermano de Alice, claro que nadie más que Alice y Rose sabían de lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, lo malo que él no me hablaba siempre que iba su casa me ignoraba o se iba a encerrar a su cuarto y aunque era mi compañero en biología nunca cruzábamos palabra a no ser por algún trabajo en grupo y la verdad eso me ponía mal, Rose siempre me decía que yo intentara hablarle pero solo pensarlo me congelaba ya de por si era tímida y torpe, empeoraba cuando él estaba cerca

-Bella deja de pensar en mi hermano por un minuto y mira por donde caminas – me dijo Alice sujetándome antes de tropezar con un basurero

-Lo siento Ali pero no todas tenemos la suerte de que el hombre al que amas te corresponda- le dije en un murmullo de voz mientras me sentaba en nuestra banca

-Bella tiene razón Ali tenes suerte que mi hermano también sentía lo mismo por ti pero en cambio Bella y yo no tenemos la misma suerte con tus hermanos – dijo Rose con un todo de tristeza.

-Rose, Emmett siento lo mismo por ti y se le nota y con Bella pues aunque no lo creas yo se que él siente algo por ti es mi hermano y lo conozco de maravilla si te dignaras a hablarle sé que terminaran juntos – dijo Alice mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo

- desearía creerte Alice pero es que no puedo imaginar a alguien tan popular y guapo como Edward fijarse en Bella la patosa y torpe – dije mientras veía de reojo a Edward

-No seas negativa Bella Ali tiene razón si no le hablas nunca sabrás si tenias oportunidad- dijo Rose con una mirada de reproche

-Tal vez tiene razón pero igual si le hablo y él me rechaza ¿Qué hago? – dije triste imaginando lo doloroso que fuera que él no quisiera ser ni mi amigo

-En la vida tiene que tomar riesgos Bella y solo por miedo de fracasar no vas a dejar de intentar – dijo Alice con seriedad, era raro ese tono de voz en ella solo lo usaba cuando deberás quería que la tomaran enserio.

-OK voy a intentar hablar con él –dijo con un tono de resignación

-Es mejor que nos vayas a clases- dijo Rose parándose, y la verdad no nos habíamos dado cuenta que casi todo el alumnado ya había entrado a clases, salimos casi corriendo a nuestras respectivas clases, cuando recordé que tenia biología con Edward tal vez esta vez podría intentar hablar con él.

Llegue al aula corriendo para mi suerte el profesor no había llegado pero al momento de irme a mi asiento mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y resbale con una mochila, esperaba el contacto frio con el piso pero nunca llego al abrir mis ojos me percate que dos manos fuerte sostenían mi cintura para evitar que callera, y al levantar mis ojos me di cuenta que el dueño de esas dos manos era Edward al verlo tan cerca de mi rostro baje la mirada y pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas , levante la cabeza y le dije con un hilo de voz casi inaudible ¡Gra…gracias!

-No hay porque también fue mi culpa por haber dejado mi mochila en el camino- dijo con su voz tan hermosa y por un rato nos quedamos viendo, aunque luego me di cuenta que él no había movido sus manos de mi cintura y aunque en mi interior no quería que me soltara me empecé a sentir un tanto incomoda y nerviosa y creo que él se dio cuenta ya que con desgana quito sus manos de mi cintura.

Luego que paso ese pequeño inconveniente si se puede llamar así aunque para mí fue algo hermoso la clase empezó normalmente como ese tema ya lo había estudiado empecé a escribir letras de canciones en mi cuaderno y de vez en cuando veía de reojo a Edward, mientras seguía escribiendo depositaron en mi libreta una nota me voltee para ver quién era y vi que era Edward al principio me extraño mucho ya que como antes dije el jamás me hablaba sino fuera por algún trabajo, bueno tal vez era para eso para preguntarme por alguna tarea, abrí la nota y me asombre de lo que vi, no era una pregunta sino un simple pero extraño _Hola Bella_ ¿desde cuándo Edward Cullen me saluda? Bueno no me iba quedar con la duda así que me dispuse a contestarle

_Hola vaya pensé que no te caía bien _

Le devolví la nota y algo ansiosa por saber lo que él me contestaría, rápidamente el me la devolvió, con un poco de miedo la leí ya que si me llagara a confirma lo que escribí anteriormente no aguantaría las ganas de llorar, aunque me asombre con lo que leí no era una afirmación sino que me preguntaba el porqué lo pensaba y si a mí me caía mal, no entienda porque él pensaba que a mí me podía llegar caer mal, todavía un poco curiosa le conteste la nota explicándole él porque pensaba que yo no era de su agrado cuando termine de escribir la nota me voltee para dársela pero me arrepentí ya que él se volteo también y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos verdes cuando me di cuenta que no lo había dejado de ver rápidamente voltee y le entregue la nota, esta vez sin mirarlo ya que no quería que viera mi sonrojo

Paso un tiempo y el no me contestaba ¿Se abra enojado por lo que puse? ¿O no sabe como decirme cuanto me odia sin sonar descortés? sentí que los minutos eran años esperando que me contestara estaba demasiado nerviosa y no ayudaba que él tuviera una expresión seria en su rostro, al los minutos que para mi fueron años me entrego la nota con una expresión que no logre identificar, nerviosa e impacienté me puse a leer , mientras la leía no pude frenar una sonrisa, el no me odiaba, solo era tímido y con miedo a su hermana al igual que yo , nunca pensé que Edward Cullen podía ser un chico tímido pero lo era y la verdad eso me hacía verlo todavía más encantador y perfecto.

Me dispuse a contestarle, le conté lo mucho que me costaba hacer amigos y que también concordaba con él sobre el miedo hacia Alice, cuándo me voltee a entregarle la nota no pude reprimir una sonrisa, el tomo la nota y empezó a leerla mientras yo intentaba poner atención en clases pero en eso Edward soltó una risita a la que el profe no paso en alto y le hizo unas preguntas sobre lo que estábamos viendo las cuales contesto fácilmente.

Edward me paso la nota cuando se cercioro que el profesor no estaba viendo el me la entrego con una sonrisa tal como yo lo había hecho anteriormente, tome la nota y me dispuse a leerla no podía creerme lo que estaba leyendo Edward me estaba preguntando si quería ser su amiga no sabía si gritar de alegría o ponerme mal ya que sabía que más que su amiga no podía ser, al pensar en eso sentí una punzada en mi pecho, tarde un rato en componer las ideas en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que si era amiga de Edward poco a poco me podía acercar a él al punto en tener la confianza de decirle lo que siento, escribí mi respuesta en el papel y se lo entregue no quería que viera lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba porque iba a pensar que estoy loca así que opte por no mirarlo esta vez cuando tomo la nota sentí que su mano temblaba pero termine descartando esa idea.

**EPOV**

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, volví a leer la nota que hace unos minutos Bella me había dado "_Si quiero ser tu amiga Edward_" una frase simple pero para mí significaba mucho, me voltee para poder ver a Bella y le dedique la mejor sonrisa que tenia y que ahora en adelante era solo para ella, arranque otra página de mi libreta y escribí

_Ok oficialmente somos amigos ahora, y ¿qué clase te toca después de esta? _

Doble el papel y se lo entregue , me voltee para poner atención a el trabajo que el profesor estaba dictando y la verdad no pude poner nada de atención, todo mi cerebro estaba concentrado en la hermosa chica que está a mi lado y que ahora era mi amiga, Bella me paso la nota y yo me apresure a leerla

_Calculo y ¿tu? _

_Física, ¿te puedo acompañar a tu próxima clase? _, la verdad no quería alejarme de ella ahora que era mi amiga, tenía el pretexto para estar con ella, me entrego la nota y me puse a leer

_Pero mi clase esta no te queda en el camino ¿no te importa eso?_

_No importa además sos mi amiga y un amigo siempre se acompañan a clases, además no quiero que un tonto se acerque a ti, escuche que Newton te está molestando_

Cuando le entregue la nota me di cuenta lo que había puesto y me arrepentí, ahora ella creería que soy un amigo celoso de los que no dejan de molestar, me reprendí a mi mismo por eso, pero lo que me contesto nunca me lo imagine

_Gracias Edward deberás que si sos un gran amigo, la verdad es cierta ya no soporto los acosos de Newton y no sé qué hacer para que pare._

No pude contener otra sonrisa, Bella no está interesada en Newton y eso me así sentir mejor ya que no quería que un patán como él tuviera algo con _mi _Bella. El timbre de cambio de clases sonó y todos se apuraron a salir del aula para ir a sus próximas clases, guarde mi libreta de apuntes en mi mochila y las notas que me había estado pasando con Bella que para mí era un tesoro que iba a guardar.

Salimos caminando en silencio, todos se nos quedaban viendo y Bella se ponía algo nerviosa, quise romper el silencio ya que se estaba poniendo algo incomodo, empezamos a hablar cosas triviales pero así descubrí que ella amaba la poesía y la música clásica entre otra cosas, entre mas conocía sobre ella más me daba cuenta que era la mujer perfecta llegamos al aula de cálculo y la verdad no me quería alejar de ella, ella se voltio a mirarme y me dijo

-Gracias por acompañarme Edward

-No, gracias a ti por darte tu amistad- ok no supe cómo me salió eso pero vi como se sonrojaba

-Bueno nos vemos más tarde- dijo con una sonrisa, se acerco a mí y me deposito un beso en mi mejilla y se alejo despidiéndose con una mano

Esta en shock no podía creer todo lo que me había pasado, lleve una mano adonde ase un momento la chica de mis sueños había depositado un beso, no me di cuenta que estaba en medio del pasillo como un idiota hasta que el ultimo timbre sonó alertándome que ya iba bastante tarde a clases aunque le restaba importancia nada iba a hacerme olvidar todo lo que acaba de pasar con Bella.

**Gracias por leer mi fic y les pido que me dejen un reviem para hacerme saber que les parece la historia, también si tiene críticas constructivas, o sugerencias me encantaría saberlas gracias, les prometo actualizar más seguido ya que por fin salí de curso, deséenme suerte con las notas =S**

**Besos y abrasos**

**Adrianita Hale**


	4. Decisiones

**hoOla se que me quieren matar por no actualizar antes pero es que no he tenido tiempo con todo esto de la navidad y fin de año a estado como locos aquí en mi casa sin mencionar un par de problemitas que tuve pero eso no va al caso. Bueno aquí les dejo este capi y si no tengo algún problema para la próxima semana estaría subiendo el siguiente capi gracias por sus Reviews ^^**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capi espero que les guste **

**Dos meses después **

Estaba esperando a Bella que saliera de su clase de Calculo , ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Bella y yo nos hicimos amigos y la verdad no podía estar más feliz, desde ese día siempre la acompañaba a todas sus clases y a veces almorzábamos juntos en mi árbol, era tan fácil poder hablar con ella y con solo su presencia me iluminaba el día, ahora ya llegaba mas seguido a mi casa y casi todos los fines de semana se quedaba a dormir, siempre que ella llegaba nos sentábamos en el sofá a hablar por horas y así descubrí que teníamos muchos gustos en común como la literatura, la poesía y la música clásica, al principio Alice se enojaba ya que decía que le estaba robando a su mejor amiga pero un día le tuve que decir lo que sentía por Bella con miedo ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar

**Flash Back **

_-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!- dijo Alice mientras azotaba la puerta de mi cuarto _

_-Alice cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites en mi cuarto- dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama _

_-Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que te traes con Bella – dijo mientras apuntaba con su pequeño dedito a mi pecho, me congele no sabía qué decirle ¿a caso era tan obvio? _

_-Nada Alice, Bella y yo solo somos amigos- dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi desordenado cabello, cosa que hago siempre que estoy nervioso _

_-No me mientas Edward, siempre que Bella viene se ponen a hablar y a mí me excluyen, ella era MI amiga antes que tuya, ahora me dices por que tanto interés en __m__i mejor amiga – dijo con un tono de enojo pero también de curiosidad, no se lo podía ocultar más a Alice pero tenía miedo de que se enojara conmigo y peor aún le dijera a Bella pero no iba a soportar que Alice se enojara solo porque paso tiempo con Bella_

_Suspire y me dispuse a decirle contarle todo a Alice_

_- ok Ali te voy a decir la verdad pero tienes que prometerme que lo que te diga no saldrá de esta habitación y también que no te vas a enojar ¿ok?- le dije mirándola a los ojos ella solo asintió y se sento en la orilla de la cama. _

_-ok Ali la verdad es que me gusta Bella desde hace mucho tiempo y pues quería acercarme mas a ella por eso le empecé a hablar – mi voz era casi un murmullo agache la cabeza no quería ver su expresión. Pasaron unos minutos y Ali no decía nada ya me estaba preocupando, levante la vista y vi a Alice con una sonrisa, cuando menos sentí Alice estaba gritando y saltando en mi cuarto_

_- Lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba Bella- dijo mientras me abrazaba_

_-Vaya Ali pensé que me ibas a odiar por enamorarme de tu mejor amiga- dije devolviéndole el abrazo_

_-Como me voy a enojar por eso hermanito solo que no me gustaba que me hagan a un lado pero me encanta que sientas eso por Bella, y ¿cuando le dirás lo que sientes?- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama _

_-No lo sé Ali estos meses me la he pasado súper bien con Bella y tengo miedo de que ella me rechace y se aleje de mi, ahora que me he acostumbrado estar con ella todos los días me dolería que se alejara- dije mientras miraba el suelo de solo pensar en mi vida sin Bella me asía estremecer_

_- Hay hermanito se nota que no te das cuenta de nada- dijo entre risas._

_- ¿A qué te refieres Ali?- no entendía de lo que me decía que acaso tengo una oportunidad? No es imposible como alguien como Bella se fijaría en mí, sentí una punzada en mi pecho al pensar lo último_

_-Solo te digo Edward que mejor sería que le dijeras a Bella lo que sientes además no sos el único interesado acuérdate que Newton anda detrás de ella – dijo Alice mientras salía de mi cuarto_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde ese día la idea de declarármele a Bella a rondando en mi cabeza, cuando intentaba preguntarle a Alice que quiso decir con eso siempre me esquivaba el tema, como si ella supiera algo que yo no, algo que tiene que ver con los sentimientos de mi Bella. Una risa me saco de mis pensamientos y enfrente mío esta la chica por la cual vivía.

-Otra vez soñando despierto Cullen – dijo entre risas.

-Es que cierta persona nunca se apura en salir como la gente normal – dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida que la hacía sonrojar cosa que para mí era muy adorable. Frunció el seño y me saco la lengua cosa que había copiado de Alice, solté una risita y puse mi dedo en la frente donde esta frunciendo

-Bella no te han dicho que fruncir el seño trae arrugas- dije entre risas

-Estas me las vas a pagar Edward Anthony Cullen- dijo tomando rumbo para el campus

-Vamos Bella solo estaba bromeando – dije caminando a la par de ella, pero ella pretendía no oírme

-Con que así están las cosas e Isabella – dije mientras enarcaba una ceja, pero seguía sin dirigirme la palabra.

-Bueno si no me vas a hablar mejor me voy – dije mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba por donde veníamos hace un rato, inmediatamente sentí como un par de brazos me abrazan por la espalda delicadamente evitando que siguiera caminando, sentí un aroma a fresas que olía delicioso, no lo podía creer Bella me estaba abrazando, en ese momento mi corazón se acelero, sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago estaba nervioso "_no puede ser que me este abrazando_" me dije a mi mismo mientras me sonrojaba un poco, estos segundo en los q ella me abrazaba parecían no terminar nunca, sentía que el tiempo se detenía en el instante q ella me dio un abrazo fuerte pero al mismo con delicadeza, no quería que este momento terminara era algo inesperado pero algo lindo, me gire para poder corresponderle el abrazo, con un poco de miedo que ella se enojara peor no fue así no se cuanto tiempo pasamos así y la verdad no me importaba podía estar asi el resto de mi vida pero el estomago de Bella empezó a hacer rugidos asiendo que ella gruñera por lo bajo y deshiciera nuestro abrazo yo solo podía sonreírle y puse mi dedo en su mentón para poder ver sus preciosos ojos.

-Es mejor que vayamos a comer Bella además yo sabía que no podías estar enojada por mucho tiempo conmigo- dije riendo y ella solo me saco la lengua, pase mi brazo por sus hombros y nos dirigimos al patio donde estaban nuestros amigos reunidos ninguno de los pasamos en alto que Emmentt y Rose estaban tomados de las manos, Bella me volteo a ver con una mirada interrogativa yo solo pude levantar los hombros en señal que tampoco sabía nada , nos sentamos con ellos y empezamos a comer pero la curiosidad de Alice tenía que salir en cualquier momento.

-Y ustedes dos porque tardaron tanto – dijo señalándonos

-Es que Bella nunca salía del salón – dije dándole una sonrisa

- Calla Cullen o me voy a arrepentir de no haber seguir ignorándote como ase un momento – dijo mientras me saca la lengua

-Bueno parejita luego peleando – dijo Emmentt con una sonrisa picara a la cual yo le mande una mirada de odio y Bella se sonrojo y Rose le dio un codazo a Emmentt el cual hizo un puchero.

-Ya dejen de pelear y mejor planeemos lo que vamos a hacer el Sabado- dijo Alice mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.

-Yo propongo que vayamos a ver una película de terror- dijo Emmentt

-No mejor vayamos de Compras – chillon Alice a lo que todos gritamos que y ella nos saco la lengua

- Porque no mejor rentamos una película compramos comida chatarra y todos nos quedamos a dormir en mi casa – dije como si nada pero la verdad es que quería estar más tiempo con Bella y no se tal vez pedirle a la duende que me ayude, después de el abrazo que me dio me decidí a decirle todo lo que siento es arriesgado lo sé pero no creo poder soportar no decirle lo que siento

- Siiiiiiiii me encanta eso asemos y Rose y yo podemos jugar a Barbie Bella- dijo saltando mi hermana

-No Alice me rehúso a jugar eso – dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos Bella va ser divertido te prometo no torturarte tanto – dijo mi hermana haciendo una mira de corderito degollado

-Está bien Alice pero con una condición, prohibido tacones y demasiado maquillaje ok ¿? – dijo Bella apuntando a Alice

- Ok – dijo mi hermana abrazando a Bella y cuando paso a mi lado susurro – _cuando sea mi cuñada podre jugar más a barbie Bella _– al oír eso me sonroje un poco por suerte solo Alice lo noto

Siguieron planeando todo para el Sábado, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en la decisión que había tomado, pronto le diría a Bella cuanto me gustaba y pues ya había pensado en como declarármele ahora solo necesitaba poder pedirle ayuda a Alice y los chicos para eso.

**Que les pareció ¿? Les pido que me dejen Reviews y en ellos me ayuden, como quieren que Edward se le declare a Bella ¿? O si prefieren que él se entere antes de los sentimientos de Bella ¿? :O Bueno les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ^^ **

**Abrazos y besos estilo vampiros **

**Adriannita Hale **


	5. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Como lo prometí aquí está el quinto capi espero que les guste mucho como saben ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia =) **

**Este capi está dedicado a mi amiga kati que estuvo conmigo dando ideas y regañándome por no apurarme en terminar xD sin más aquí está el capi espero que les guste =)**

**Bella Pov **

No entendía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para abrazar a Edward es cierto los amigos se abrazan pero él y yo no pasábamos de saludos y alguno que otro beso en la mejía, pero en solo pensar que el me dejara de hablar tuve miedo y casi por instinto lo abrase para darle a entender que no quería que se alejara de mi, al principio pensé que él se enojaría y me apartaría de él pero fue todo lo contrario el me correspondió el abraso, me sentía tan cómoda y segura entre sus fuertes brazos , pudieron pasar minutos incluso horas y no me importaba, pero mi estomago empezó a rugir, gruñí por lo bajo y con desdén rompí el abrazo; Edward puso sus dedos en mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos y me deslumbro con su perfecta sonrisa

-Es mejor que vayamos a comer Bella además yo sabía que no podías estar enojada por mucho tiempo conmigo – dijo entre risas a lo que yo le saque la lengua, paso uno de sus brazos en mis hombros y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos, cuando llegamos no pude evitar ver a Emmentt y a Rose agarrados de la mano, mire a Edward con duda en los ojos a lo que él solo levanto los hombros dándome a entender que el tampoco sabía nada, mas tarde hablaría con Rose.

Nos sentamos a comer con ellos todo estaba tranquilo pero Alice rompí el como silencio

-Y ustedes dos porque tardaron tanto – dijo señalándonos

Es que Bella nunca salía del salón – dijo Edward en tono burlo, a lo que yo rodé los ojos, acto que había copiado de Alice y Edward

- Calla Cullen o me voy a arrepentir de no haber seguido ignorándote como ase un momento- dije mientras le sacaba la lengua, aunque yo sabía muy bien que no podría volver a ignorarlo.

-Bueno parejita luego peleando –dijo Emmentt en tono burlón y una sonrisa picara a lo que yo solo pude sonrojarme, mientras Edward le mandaba una mirada asesina y Rose le daba un codazo al cual el hizo un puchero.

-Ya dejen de pelear y mejor planeemos lo que vamos a hacer el Sábado- dijo Alice mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.

-Yo propongo que vayamos a ver una película de terror- dijo Emmentt

-No mejor vayamos de Compras – chillo Alice a lo que todos gritamos que no y ella nos saco la lengua

- Porque no mejor rentamos una película compramos comida chatarra y todos nos quedamos a dormir en casa- dijo Edward

- Siiiiiiiii me encanta eso asemos y Rose y yo podemos jugar a Barbie Bella- dijo Alice yo me congele odiaba que jugaran a las Barbie Bella conmigo

-No Alice me rehúso a jugar eso – dije cruzándome de brazos y enviándole una mirada acecina

-Vamos Bella va ser divertido te prometo no torturarte tanto – dijo Alice poniendo su cara de corderito degollado, suspire derrotada con Alice nunca se puede ganar

-Está bien Alice pero con una condición, prohibido tacones y demasiado maquillaje ok ¿? – dije apuntando a Alice

Ok- dijo Alice mientras me abraza, cuando paso al lado de Edward vi como ella le susurraba algo al oído y él se sonrojaba aunque nadie excepto Alice y yo lo vimos, el resto del Almuerzo pasamos planeando lo que íbamos a hacer el Sábado, el resto de las clases fueron aburridas, uno que otro tropezón, miradas burlonas de Tanya y sus amigas sin mencionar las fastidiosas preguntas de Mike Newton desde hace tiempo estaba invitándome a salir al principio intente ser tranquila con el inventándole una que otra escusa para no salir con él, pero él nunca desistía al punto de sacarme de mis casillas, el ultimo timbre sonó y me dispuse a recoger mis cosas.

Al salir del salón Edward me esperaba como siempre en la puerta, le dedique mi mejor sonrisa al igual que él, paso un brazo por mis hombros y nos fuimos caminando hasta el estacionamiento donde nos esperaban los demás.

-Bella te espero en mi casa en un hora para preparar lo que nos hace falta para el Sábado- dijo Alice con un sonrisa a lo que yo solo asentí, me despedí de todos, al momento en que me iba a despedir d Edward el me abrazo y me murmuro en el oído – _te veo más tarde_- me dio un beso en la mejilla yo le sonreí y me dispuse a caminar hasta mi monovolumen rojo al que Emmentt le había apodado _"Pedazo de Chatarra" _ aunque era algo viejo me encantaba mi carro y no lo pensaba cambiar en mucho tiempo

--

-

Al llegar a casa subí a mi cuarto a dejar mi mochila y me dispuse a hacer mi tarea gracias a Dios no era nada difícil, solo unos problemas de Calculo y unas páginas del Libro de Literatura acabe en unos 30 min. Baje a la cocina para hacerle algo de cenar a Charlie antes de ir a la casa de los Cullen, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar el teléfono

-Hola Bella, lo siento pero no podre llegar a casa hoy Harry Clearwater tubo un ataque cardiaco voy para la Push a ver en que puedo ayudar y dudo poder llegar hasta el fin de semana así que le pregunte a Esme si te podías quedar en casa de ellos hasta el Domingo y me dijo que si

-Papa no te preocupes por mi yo me podía quedar en casa hasta el fin de semana-dije algo irritada que no confiara en mi

-Bella me quedaría más tranquilo si estuvieras en la casa de los Cullens ok – dijo Charlie con tristeza en su voz

-Ok cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas – dije para tranquilizar a Charlie

- ok Bells cuídate nos vemos el Domingo-dijo antes de cortar

Subí a mi cuarto e hice una maleta para mi estancia en la casa Cullen, estaría ahí por 4 días así que metí mi ropa, unos libros del colegio y sin duda mi libro favorito _Cumbres Borrocosas _y me fui en mi monovolumen a la mansión Cullen, al llegar Alice me recibió en la puerta saltando ya que su mamá le había informado que pasaría ahí un par de días.

-Bella la vamos a pasar súper bien imagínate podremos ir de compras el Viernes a Port Angels, y podremos preparar mejor lo del Sábado -dijo Alice dando saltitos de un lado para otro

-Alice aunque sea deja entrar a Bella a la casa – dijo Esme saliendo de la cocina, Esme era de piel pálida, tenía un hermosa cara en forma de corazón y su pelo era color caramelo y sus ojos era verdes como los de Edward

-Hola Bella, lamento mucho lo de Harry pero espero que te sientas como en casa- dijo dándome un abrazo y una sonrisa maternal, Esme me había acogido como una hija mas y yo a ella la veía como mi mamá, no remplazaba el amor que le tenía a René pero se le acercaba.

Hola Belli Bells- dijo Emmentt mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo de oso que me quita el aire

-Em..mett no res…piro- dije mientras el daba una fuerte carcajada y me soltaba

- Bella podrías ir a llamar a Edward para cenar es que está encerrado en el cuarto de música y voy a ayudar a Esme con la cena- dijo Alice con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que no pude descifrar.

Subí al tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación de huéspedes, al lado de ella estaba el cuarto de Edward y a la par de este el salón de música, fui hasta el cuarto de música pero antes de entrar escuche que Edward estaba tocando el piano, entre abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado para que él no se diera cuenta , estaba sentado en el taburete del piano tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía tan hermoso tuve que aguantar las ganas de ir y abrazarlo, el empezó a cantar una canción y toda la habitación se inundo con su hermosa voz

_No veo la hora_

_de colgar mi saco en tu ropero_

_no veo la hora_

_de catarte hasta dormir_

_no veo la hora_

_de arrullar todos tus sueños_

_y des fe pensando en ti_

_no veo la hora_

_de contarte algún secreto_

_no veo la hora_

_de explicarte quien soy yo_

_y recuperar los momentos_

_que perdimos en el camino_

_solos tu y yo_

_tengo tanto para darte_

_un beso en libertad_

_una abrazo por la noche_

_un cuento que te haga soñar_

_si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer_

_amor contigo , yo quiero aprender_

_por ti puedo ser_

_una tarde en tu piel_

_una vida en tus ojos de miel_

_por ti vuelvo a ser_

_amor y fé_

_no veo la hora de, correr bajo la lluvia_

_no veo la hora de, pintar tu desnudes_

_sentarme a leerte un verso_

_que nos una, y que descubra_

_otra razón para creer_

_tengo tanto para darte_

_un beso en libertad_

_una abrazo por la noche_

_un cuento que te haga soñar_

_si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer_

_amor contigo , yo quiero aprender_

_por ti puedo ser_

_una tarde en tu piel_

_una vida en tus ojos de miel_

_por ti vuelvo a ser_

_amor y fe_

Termino de tocar y no pude evitar soltar una lagrima Edward estaba enamorado de alguien y era obvio que ese alguien no era yo, intente quitarme las lagrimas que empezaban a salir y intente hacer una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca, toque la puerta y el volteo a verme tenía un brillo en su mirada que no supe descifrar, me aclare la garganta para que el no se diera cuenta como estaba

-Edward la cena ya esta lista- dije intentando sonar normal

-Hola Bella no te oí llegar, ya bajo a cenar y Bella siento mucho lo de Harry- dijo Edward dándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas, solo asentí y baje al comedor donde ya estaban todos

-Bella siéntate Carlisle no va a podernos acompañar hoy porque tiene turno en el hospital- dijo Esme poniendo la comida en la mesa

- Y ¿Edward?- dijo Emmentt sentándose

- Quien me llamo- dijo Edward entrando al comedor y sentándose a la par mía

- Bella te encuentras bien te veo algo pálida- dijo Alice sentándose a la par mía

-Si Alice estoy bien, solo estoy un poco preocupada por Charlie- nunca me había salido bien mentir pero creo que esta vez me salió bien ya que Alice no volvió a preguntar por un buen rato.

Al terminar de cenar ayude a Esme con los platos y luego me fui a mi habitación diciendo que estaba un poco cansada, me senté en mi cama y no pude aguantar más las lagrimas, me dolía pensar que Edward no sentía nada por mi sino por alguien más, aunque me doliera tenía que estar feliz por el ya que había encontrado a alguien solo espero que quien sea sepa amarlo aunque estoy 100% segura que nadie más lo va a amar como yo lo amo a él, oí como tocaban a mi puerta me limpie rápido las lagrimas y con un murmullo dije que pasara, era Alice y cuando vio como estaba corrió a mi cama a abrazarme, llore en su hombro no aguantaba más no sabía que hacer Edward no me amaba nunca lo iba ser para el siempre iba ser solo su amiga

**Edward Pov **

Bella esta algo rara desde que vino en la cena no hablo nada y ni siquiera me volteaba a ver y cuando me llamo para cenar vi sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal, al principio pensé que estaba afligida por Charlie así que no le tome mucha importancia, me despedí de mi mama diciéndole que tenía que terminar unas cosas del colegió, cuando subí las gradas escuche un sollozo que provenía de el cuarto de Bella sin hacer mucho ruido, la puerta estaba entre abierta y pude ver como Bella lloraba en el hombro de Alice, me sentía tan mal _mi_ Bella estaba triste como quisiera poder ser yo el que la consolara. Ella termino de llorar y levanto la cabeza sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar ella se sentó en el borde de su cama y Alice a la par de ella

-Bella que te sucede sé que no estás llorando por Harry algo te pasa- dijo Alice viendo a los ojos de Bella, sé que es de mala educación oír platicas ajenas pero necesitaba saber porque _mi _Bella esta así.

- Ali, Edward está enamorado de alguien, hoy cuando me mandaste a llamarlo para cenar el estaba tocando una canción donde decía cuan enamorado estaba, se que suena tonto pero a veces tenia la vaga esperanza que un día el se iba a fijar en mi pero ahora todas mis esperanzas se fueron- dijo Bella en sollozos, un momento Bella dijo que siente algo por mi, ella piensa que yo no la amo que amo a alguien mas como puede pensar eso si no hay mujer mas hermosa que ella

-Bella no pienses eso tu eres muy bonita claro que podría fijar en ti, además no sabes si esa canción era para alguien más- dijo Alice dándole un pañuelo para que se sonara

-Alice si lo hubieras visto se notaba el amor en esa canción, Alice no sé cómo voy a hacer, yo lo amo pero él nunca me va a ver más que una amiga- dijo mientras estornudaba

Camine hasta mi cuarto y me tumbe en mi cama todavía no salía del shock, Bella me amaba ella me correspondía pero ella pensaba que yo estaba enamorado de otra, tenía las ganas de ir corriendo y decirle cuanto la amo decirle que esa canción era para ella, que ella había inspirado esa melodía y muchas más, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve metido en mis pensamientos pero cuando vi el reloj eran una de la madrugada me levante de mi cama y fui al cuarto de Bella entre sin hacer ruidos ella estaba profundamente dormida se vea como un ángel _mi ángel_, me senté a la par de la cama para contemplarla mejor tenía su pelo revuelto y sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad no pude evitar acariciar su cabello y sus sonrojadas mejías, bese su frente –Descansa mi Bella – dije antes de levantarme e ir a mi habitación, estaba decidido hoy no había mas dudas mañana le diría cuanto la amo y le recompensaría todo el dolor que hoy le he hecho, me puse mi pijama me acosté y antes de entregarme en los brazos de Morfeo no pude evitar recordar las palabras que hace un rato Bella había dicho

_=) Ahora Edward sabe los sentimientos de Bella que hará Edward para declárasela a Bella =) ^^, la canción se llama No veo la hora de Noel Schajris se las recomiendo es muy linda ^^_

_Niñas les pido que dejen Reviews plis que el capi pasado no resibi muchos y eso me puso triste =(, no les hace daño dejarme uno y a mi m pondría muy feliz y haci tuviera que actualizar mas seguido _

_Gracias por leer mi fic _

_Besos y Abrazos _

_Adriannita Hale _


	6. Declaracion

**Los personajes son propiedad de la magnifica SM la historia es solo mía =)**

Bella Pov

Desperté con un agudo dolor de cabeza casi toda la noche pase llorando y alrededor de la medianoche me quede dormida, cuando me intente incorporar me di cuenta que no lleva la ropa de el día anterior sino que mi pijama, sonreí al pensar en cómo le debe haber costado a Alice ponerme la pijama sin despertarme, pero mi sonrisa desapareció al recordar el motivo por el cual llore toda la noche en el hombro de mi mejor amiga, sentí una punzada en mi pecho pero evite pensar en eso ya que no quería volver a llorar, tenía que ser feliz por Edward ya que encontró al alguien a quien amar. Tenía miedo de salir de la habitación ya que no quería encontrarme con Edward, pero mi estomago empezó a rugir me levante de la cama y arrastre mi pies hasta la cocina, al entrar me encontré con Esme cocinando el desayuno y Emmentt sentado en el desayunador esperando la comida, entre y salude a Esme y a Emmentt mientras tomaba asiento junto a Emmentt

-Que tal dormiste cielo – me dijo Esme sin apartar su vista del desayuno

-Muy bien gracias Esme- mentí no quería preocupar a Esme con mis problemas además la única que sabía de todo esto era Alice

- ¿Donde está Alice? – pregunto Esme

-Sigue dormida- dije mientras tomaba un poco de zumo de naranja

-¿La voy a despertar? pregunto Emmentt con voz inocente pero con una sonrisa picara

- Por favor hijo ya es tarde para que este dormida- dijo Esme sirviendo unos deliciosas tostadas a la francesa en el desayunador.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que oímos un grito que provenía del cuarto de Alice seguido por la estruendosa risa de Emmentt

EMMENTT CULLEN DATE POR MUERTO ¡!

Escuche cuando mi amiga desde las escaleras, en la cocina apareció un Emmentt sonriente – Mama ya desperté a Alice – dijo mientras su mama le daba una mirada reprobatoria, a los minutos entro Alice toda empapada y hecha una furia

-Mama porque tuviste que mandar al tonto Emmentt a levantarme ¡Me hecho un balde de agua fría! - dijo Alice mandándole una mirada fría a Emmentt que seguía riéndose

-Alice mejor anda a cambiarte ropa no quiero que te de un resfriado- dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternalmente

-Ok mami, ya me voy a vengar Emmentt Cullen- dijo Alice antes de salir de la cocina

Seguimos desayunando, pero no pude evitar notar que Edward no bajaba ¿Sera que seguirá dormido? Me debatí entre preguntar o no pero decidí que mejor no ya que no quería que sospechara.

Cuando ya estaba terminando de desayunar entro Alice ya cambiada y con una sonrisa, se sentó a la par mía y tomo las últimas tostadas que quedaban

-Mamá ¿donde está Edward?- dijo Alice mientras introducía un pedazo de tostada a su boca

- Salió bien temprano, diciendo que necesitaba hacer unas cosas- dijo Esme con una sonrisa, a lo que Alice asintió y sonrió.

Termine mi desayuno y le ayude a Esme con los platos, subí a mi habitación para darme una ducha pero antes llame a Charlie para preguntarle cómo iba todo en la Push, después de hablar con él y decirle que todo estaba bien y que no tenía ningún hueso roto, me metí a la ducha el agua caliente relajo mis músculos estuve alrededor de media hora dejando que el agua me tranquilizara, salí a mi cuarto, me puse un pantalón y una camisa manga larga blanca y mis converses blanco con negro, me seque mi pelo, baje a la sala donde me encontré a Alice leyendo una revista y a Rose viendo un la tele con Emmentt lo que me recordó que no le había preguntado a mi amiga sobre cómo le fueron las cosas con Emmentt.

-Bella qué bueno que bajas porque tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas para el Sábado- dijo Rose con una sonrisa picara

-Chicas deberás no tengo ánimos para ir hoy de compras- dije intentando hacer un puchero igual al de Alice aunque lo único que me gane fue una risa de parte de Emmentt

-Bella vamos no te vamos a torturar mucho además me prometiste jugar a Barbie Bella- dijo Alice dejando su revista y mirándome con ojos de corderito degollado

-Está bien Alice pero no quiero estar más de 4 horas en el centro comercial quedo claro- dije apuntando a Alice que empezó a dar saltitos por toda la sala

* * *

Estaba muerta, estuvimos 3 horas y media en el centro comercial, nunca entenderé como Alice tiene tanta energía, compramos por lo menos la mitad el centro comercial tuvimos que llamar a Emmentt porque en el carro de Alice no cabían todas las bolsas. Llegamos alrededor de las 5 de la tarde a la mansión Cullen. Tenía en mente ir a mi habitación y dormir pero Alice tenía otros planes para mí, me arrastro hacia su cuarto junto con Rose y cerro con llave para que no intentara escapar, suspire con frustración no tenia ánimos para nada que no sea dormir.

-Alice estoy cansada podemos jugar a Barbie Bella otro dia porfavor- dije suplicando pero ella solo un gesto con la cabeza negando

-No señorita tu me prometiste que hoy ibas a dejarme arreglarte ademas quiero ver como te queda el vestido que te compre- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Alice encerio estoy cansada no podemos jugar otro dia- dije intendo hacer el puchero pero no tuve existo ya que ni Alice ni Rose me dejaron en paz, me sentaron en el tocador de madera de Alice pero taparon el esquejo alegando que no me podía ver hasta quedar lista a lo que yo solo bufe y me dispuse para mi siguiente tormento. Habían pasado alrededor de una hora y media en todo ese tiempo Alice y Rose se empeñaron en arreglarme lo mejor posible no entendía cual era su empeño si tan pronto como acabaran me lo iba a quitar, pero cada vez que preguntaba me esquivaban el tema con otra pregunta, después de otros 15 min mas de tortura Alice apareció en el cuarto con una bolsa de la cual saco un hermoso vestido azul marino que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenía un pronunciado escote en V me encanto, no era ni tan extravagante ni tan simple.

-Alice el vestido esta hermoso, me encanta gracias- dije abrazándola, mientras ella reía

-Sabia que te iba a gustar cuando lo vi en la tienda sabía que era justo el vestido perfecto para ti, ahora póntelo a ver cómo te queda- me dijo entregándome el vestido con una sonrisa, tome el vestido y me dirigí al baño tuve problemas con el cierre, después de unos movimientos logre ponerme el vestido sin dañar el maquillaje o mi pelo, salí del baño y me encontré con una saltarina Alice y una muy sonriente Rose

- Te ves hermosa Bella- dijo Ali abrazándome, a lo que yo reí

- Debes de estar exagerando Alice – dije desasiendo el abrazo para poder ver a Rose que me sonreía y negaba con la cabeza

- Alice no miente te vez muy linda Bella si quieres compruébalo por ti misma –dijo quitando la manta del espejo, no podía creer que la chica que se reflejaba en el espejo era yo, mi pelo caía en ondas por mi espalda, me habían maquillado ligeramente con una sombra de ojos delineador y un poco de brillo mis mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sonríe al verme al espejo Alice y Rose si sabían cómo hacerme sentir linda.

-Chicas me encanta – dije abrasándolas a las dos

-La ocasión lo amerita Bella- dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras Rose le mandaba una mirada reprobatoria

-De que hablas Alice- dije intentando adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza de mi loca amiga

-Se supe no te teníamos que decir nada hasta que llegara el momento Bella pero veo que Alice no se pude aguantar- dijo Rose viendo a Alice con el seño fruncido

-Y que es lo que no me tienen que decir – dije cruzando mis brazos encima de mi pecho

-Calma Bella ya te enteraras, ahora ponte esto – dijo Rose enseñándome unas sandalias negras con tacón, las mire con terror ya que tacones mas mi torpeza era una visita la hospital asegurada

-Bella no exageres estas sandalias apenas tiene tacón- dijo Alice con una mirada reprobatoria a lo que yo solo le saque la lenguaje como una niña, después de 5 minutos peleando me convencieron de ponerme esos dichosos tacones, sabía que estaba exagerando pero lo que menos quería era caerme y pasar una vergüenza, después de un rato modelar para Alice y Rosalie, escuche una hermosa melodía, que provenía de el tercer piso, era hermosa voltee a ver a Alice para preguntarle el origen de esa música pero lo único que me dijo fue

-Ve y averígualo Bella-

Salí del cuarto de Alice estaba todo oscuro espere a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y con cuidado empecé a caminar intentando no tropezar o tirar algo en el camino, al llegar al tercer piso me di cuenta que la melodía salía del cuarto de música con miedo me dirigía al cuarto la puerta está abierta y pude ver el hermoso piano de cola color negro en medio de todo la habitación, Edward estaba sentado tocando con los ojos cerrados, llevaba una camisa polo azul y unos pantalones negros, su cabello un poco mas desordenado de lo normal, estaba tan concentrado en la melodía que no noto mi presencia, se veía tan hermoso ahí sentado tocando esa hermosa melodía, no pude evitar sentirme una punzada en mi pecho al pensar que él nunca se fijaría en mi, estaba tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que no note cuando termino la melodía y ahora Edward, me estaba mirando, en sus ojos pude notar un brillo que no supe reconocer, el se acerco a mí, sus hermoso ojos esmeralda nunca quitaron la vista de los míos estaba a escasos centímetro de mi cara, pude oír los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón y sentir el calor de mi mejías. Me dio una sonrisa torcida que me quita el aliento se acerco sus labios a mi oído pude sentir su respiración chocar con el ovulo de mi oreja lo que me hizo estremecer

-Te vez preciosa- susurro en mi oreja, a lo que yo solo me sonroje y baje mi mirada

-Gra..gracias- dije en un susurro, quedamos en silencia y yo tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle sobre aquella melodía que hace un rato está tocando, me mordí el labio y me arme de valor levante mi mirada y gran error Edward todavía me miraba y eso me hizo sonrojarme aun más, el silencio se estaba tornando algo incomodo así que decidí romperlo

-Edward que melodía era la que estabas tocando hace un rato- pregunte sonrojándome aun mas, a este punto un tomate era pálido comparado conmigo, el puso un dedo en mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos, me dedico una sonrisa a lo que yo se la correspondí.

-Es una canción que compuse y quiero que tú la escuches- me dijo con una sonrisa, me tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta un sillón que había en la habitación me senté el fue por una guitarra y se sentó a la par mía, me dedico una sonrisa y luego dirigió si mirada hacia la guitarra que sostenía, soltó un sonoro suspiro y empezó a tocar.

_Sólo con mirarte, sin decirte nada_

_Sucedió lo que temía, yo no lo sabía_

_Como música en el tiempo llena de melancolía_

_Vas quedándote en mi mente y no lo creía_

_Ganas de decirte tantas cosas_

_Susurrándote al oído que me siento vivo_

_Cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona_

_Y no encuentro palabras para describirlo._

_Yo cierro los ojos, imagino años_

_Años de ternura, años suspirando_

_Años de locura, años sonriendo_

_Pero siempre imaginando que estás a mi lado_

_Mi corazón quiere, quiere ser sincero_

_Quiere que se entere Dios y el Mundo Entero_

_Esto que yo siento que es tan verdadero_

_Quiero que me mires y escuches lo que siento._

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Y nuestras almas estén unidas_

_Por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Tocar el cielo con tu cuerpo_

_Ilusionarme noche y día._

_Yo sigo esperando que esta cobardía_

_Me abandone para siempre de noche y de día_

_Que me deje hablarte de cosas bonitas_

_Tan bonitas como para estar en tu vida_

_Ganas de decirte tantas cosas_

_Susurrándote al oído que me siento vivo_

_Cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona_

_Y no encuentro palabras para describirlo._

_Y así tenga que buscarte_

_Y recorrer el mundo entero_

_No perderé la ilusión ni un instante_

_Y decirte que... ¡Te quiero!_

No lo podía creer, Edward estaba diciendo que me quería, y no como una amiga, el dejo su guitarra a un lado, y se sentó en el sillón de forma en que nuestras miradas se encontraran, tomo mis manos entre las de él y las beso sin perder el contacto con mis ojos

-Bella debes de tener muchas preguntas ahorita en tu cabeza, pero quiero que me escuches- solto un suspiro y luego siguió- Bella me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, antes no te hablaba por que era muy tímido, después de pensarlo mucho y hablar con los chicos me arme de valor y te hable y desde ese día no pude alejarme de ti y al pasar los días me enamore mas de ti y la sensación de protegerte y hacerte mía crecía cada vez más , lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero tenía miedo de tu rechazo y perder tu amistad, me conformaba con que solo me vieras como tu amigo y así tenerte en mi vida amándote en secreto, a que te alejaras de mi vida porque no me correspondías.

Me quede en shock mi mente está procesando lo que Edward me acaba de decir, el me amaba y yo no decía nada, intente decir algo pero no encontraba mi voz, al parece el tomo a mal mi silencio ya que se paro y me dijo

-Entiendo que no sientas nada por mi perdóname por ser tan tonto e incomodarte- dijo con una sonrisa triste, Salí de mi shock me levante y lo abrase con todas mis fuerza, como comprobando que esto era real y no un sueño, como pude encontré mi voz y en un susurro le dije

-yo también estoy enamorada de ti- dije ocultando mi rostro en su pecho para que no viera mi sonrojo, puso su mano en mi mentón, y pude ver un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto, poco a poco el se acerco mas a mi desapareciendo el poco espacio que había entre nosotros para unir nuestros labios en un dulce y especial beso, al principio no reaccione esta en shock pero luego le correspondí, mis manos se enroscaron en su perfecto y desordenado cabello, y pude sentir como sus manos se aferraban en mi cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo, cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire cortamos en beso y el pego su frente con la mía, teníamos la respiración entrecortada nos tomo unos minutos para que se normalizara

-Bella no tienes idea de cuento tiempo espere para hacer eso- dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa hermosa de esas que me quitan el aliento, solo pude sonreírle y rozar mis labios con los suyos otra vez.

-Bella me arias el honor de ser mi novia- dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios.

-Si Edward quiero ser tu novia- dije dándole un beso más apasionado el me levanto de suelo y me empezó a dar vueltas sin cortar el beso, luego de varias vueltas el me coloco de nuevo en el suelo y tomo mi mano

-Bella tengo una sorpresa para ti pero tenemos que ir al jardín- dijo guiándome hacia la salida, caminamos tomados de la mano hacia el jardín, estaba oscuro no lograba ver nada pero en eso Edward encendió las luces y no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo

_Es es paraíso_

**Hola se que deben estar enojadas ya que tenía como un mes sin actualizar pero mi querida inspiración decidió tomarse unos días libres y bueno en el colegio me tenían demasiado estresada :S**

**Que les pareció el capi lo ¿quieren lo odian? Déjenme reviews plis que los últimos capis no e recibido muchos v.v si recibo más de 7 prometo actualizar el lunes con un nuevo capi les parece¡? =)**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Adriiannita Hale ¡!**


	7. Es el paraiso

_Es el paraíso…_

El jardín de Esme esta adornado con velas por todos lados y en medio de todo el jardín había un sendero hecho de petalos de rosas y velas que llevaban a una glorieta (1) color crema y está adornado con hermosas rosas blancas **(N/A si han visto la nueva cenicienta 1 es donde bailan por si acaso deje la foto en mi perfil). **Camine por el sendero de pétalos y velas todavía deslumbrada por todo, al llegar a la glorieta me di cuenta que en medio de esta había una mesa para dos con dos velas en medio y pude oler mi platillo favorito lasaña, me volteé a ver a Edward y el solo me mostro su hermosa sonrisa torcida _mi favorita_, me saco la silla para que yo pudiera entrar como todo un caballero y ante ese gesto solo pude sonrojarme lo cual le dio risa, beso mi mejilla y luego fue a sentarse a su puesto, empezamos a comer en silencio muy cómodo, luego de unos minutos así empezamos a hablar cosas triviales, al terminar la cena, el me llevo atrás de la glorieta donde pude ver un aparato de música. Encendió el aparato y se empezó a escuchar una hermosa melodía, el me invito a bailar al principio me negué rotundamente ya que tenía miedo de patearlo o caerme gracias a mi torpeza pero con solo un roce de sus labios logra convencerme hasta que la luna es de al compas de la música mientras tanto me puse a recordar todo lo que paso en estas últimas horas y el solo pensar que ahora era novia de Edward me asía sonreír como boba.

-¿En qué piensas cariño?- me pregunto mi novio con su sonrisa torcida

-Pienso que todo esto es un sueño, tu aquí conmigo diciéndome que me amas siento que pronto sonara el despertador o Alice vendrá a despertarme – dije mientras me sonrojaba y agachaba la cabeza, el con un dedo tomo mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Bella esto no es un sueño yo te amo como no tienes una idea lo difícil aquí de creer es que tu te fijara en mi – dijo con una sonrisa antes de agarrar una de mis manos y hacerme girar para seguir bailando.

-Pues tu también créelo porque te amo cada minuto más – le dije viéndolo a los ojos y con el color carmín tiñendo mis mejillas.

El me sonrió antes de unir nuestros labios en un beso cargado solo de amor un amor puro y sincero, delineo con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar permiso que le di gustosa, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una batalla por tomar el mando, el llevo sus manos a mi cintura y yo subí las mías a su hermoso y desordenado cabello, me estaba haciendo adicta a los besos de Edward, era una adicción de la que nunca quisiera curarme , seguimos besándonos por un rato más hasta que notamos nuestra falta de aire y poco a poco rompimos el beso quedándonos con nuestras frentes unidas.

Te amo mi princesa- me dijo mirándome con sus dos hermosas esmeraldas

-Yo también te amo mi Edward- le dije con una sonrisa

-Tengo una sorpresa mas para ti amor- me dijo mientras me besaba la frente

- Espera un momento ahorita la traigo- dijo mientras iba a la glorieta, en eso yo fui a sentarme a otro lado del jardín en una manta que estaba ahí, hice un espacio para que Edward también se sentara, a los minutos el apareció y en sus manos llevaba un cofre de madera y encima tenía una hermosa rosa blanca parecida a las que adornaban a la glorieta, se sentó y en medio de los dos coloco el cofre de madera, yo lo mire con una ceja levantada.

-Ábrelo Bella es tuyo- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, agarre el cofre con cuidado y al abrirlo me quede sorprendida adentro del cofre había una infinidad de cartas y también partituras.

-Cada carta y partitura te pertenecen y fueron hechas desde el primer día que te vi y quede fascinado con tu belleza y dulzura y ahora que se que correspondes mis sentimientos tengo el valor de dártelas-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Habían como 30 cartas y partituras dentro de ese cofre, tome una de ellas y comencé a leerla

_Mi querida princesa:_

_Lo que más me gustaría sería robarte un beso, ser la solución de tus problemas, la causa de tus risas, la razón de tus suspiros, el motivo de tu insomnio._

Me gustaría ser...el ángel que te cuide, el que te detenga el tiempo cuando estás en mis brazos…La almohada donde sueñas cada noche para saber lo que hay en tus sueños, el que contenga tus lágrimas para que no lleguen a tus labios y no le quiten la dulzura de tus besos…

Por último, me gustaría ser... Un mar y con mis aguas arrastrarte a lo profundo de mí y ahogarte de tanto amor que siento por ti.

_Con amor:_

_Tu ángel enamorado._

Edward era simplemente perfecto, tal vez no era la carta más larga pero en pocas palabras me ha dicho lo importante que yo soy para él.

-¿Princesa porque lloras? Odio verte llorar- dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que no me había fijado que tenia

-No Edward no lloro de tristeza sino de felicidad- le dije antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso donde refleje lo mucho que lo amo, poco a poco cortamos el beso, el me abrazo y me dio un beso en mi coronilla, seguimos abrazados yo con mi cabeza en su pecho y de vez en cuando le daba un casto beso mientras él con una mano acariciaba mi cabello o me daba un beso en mi frente.

-Gracias- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias ¿Por qué?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, mientras en su rostro se formaba mi sonrisa favorita

-Por ser mi novia- dijo besando mi frente – por ser la luz de mi vida- beso mis mejillas sonrojadas- pero sobre todo gracias por amarme y entregarme tu corazón que cuidare como mi más sagrada posesión- dijo antes de unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

Estuvimos un rato mas abrasados hablando y haciéndonos mimos uno al otro, ya era muy adelantada la noche y mi vestimenta no era adecuada para el clima en Forks nos levantamos, ayude a Edward a recoger los plato de la cena, la manta donde habíamos estado sentados mientras que el tomaba la mesa plegable donde habíamos cenado y el reproductor de música. Deje los platos en la cocina y regrese al jardín por mi cofre y la rosa, antes de entrar me voltee y observe el jardín y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por mis labios, sentí los brazos de Edward en mi cintura y su aliento en mi oído que me hizo estremecer.

-Bella mira al cielo e intenta contar todas las estrellas hay porque así tendrás apenas una idea de lo mucho que te amo- dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla, yo mire el cielo lleno de estrellas pensando en lo que Edward me acabada de decir, y en ese momento paso una estrella fugaz.

-Pide un deseo- me dijo al oído, sonreí ya que sabía que era lo que iba a pedir.

_Yo deseo…_

**Hola! Si se que dirán ALELUYA no está muerta sorry deberás por no actualizar en una eternidad pero es que no tienen la idea de todo lo que he pasado primero Salí mal en mis notas y me quitaron mi portátil luego me enferme al punto de ser ingresada ( nada raro en mi porque las enfermedades siempre me atacan) luego saliendo tuve exámenes :s y después tuve una pequeña depresión que no me ayudaba a tener ideas para escribir bueno ya las debo de estar aburriendo con mis problemas deberás lo siento pero tratare de actualizar una vez por semana todavía no se si Sábado o Domingo que piensan¿? **

**Glorieta: es una especie de canopi por decirlo así un ejemplo es también en twilight donde Bella y Edward bailan al final (: ahí una foto en mi perfil por si quieren verla. **

_**También quería pedirles su opinión tengo una idea para otro fic y quería saber si es suficientemente bueno para publicarlo, este es el summary **_

_**Se enamoraron cuando estaban a punto de suicidarse**_

_Edward semanas antes de su boda su prometida muere por un accidente, Bella una joven con un novio que la maltrata y no deja que cumpla su sueños ambos desilusionados con la vida y demasiado tristes para seguirla intentan suicidarse el mismo día en el mismo lugar ambos al verse intenta evitar que el otro se suicide, pero al hacerlo se dan cuenta que tal vez no todo en su vida es malo quizás con la ayuda del otro pueden lograr ser feliz aunque sus vidas les den constantes pruebas._

_**Bueno que les parece ¿? Plis dejen un comentario diciéndome que les pareció el fic y también si debo publicar esta historia, me siento un poco triste ya que casi no recibo comentarios por el fic principalmente es mi culpa por tardar tanto lo sé pero quisiera saber que les parece o si las e desilusionado o deberás no tengo talento y debo dejarlo créanme que me gustaría saberlo gracias (: **_

_**Besos y Abrazos **_

_**Adriannita Hale ¡! **_


	8. Infinitamente Tuyo

MI amor no tiene horas ni un momento en especial  
mi corazón no sabe de razón.  
mi amor ésta, solo así de sencillo  
está para ti nada más, esperando  
que me abrases y me beses sin cesar  
esperando una caricia, esperando consumirse  
en un fuego de amor total,

- . -

Después de pedir mi deseo entremos a la casa yo fui a mi habitación para cambiarme por algo mas cómodo y guardar el cofre, pero antes de guardarlo en mi maleta, tenía curiosidad por ver que más había escrito para mi Edward, así que lo abrí, nunca pensé que él podría sentir algo por mí y el hecho de ver que todo el contenido de este cofre era para mí me hacía sentir la persona más afortunada y feliz del mundo, tome una partitura y una carta que estaban dobladas, la partitura la deje a un lado pues tenía una idea para ella luego, tome la carta y me senté en mi cama para poder leerla

_Estoy pensando en ti  
como siempre,  
quisiera decirte en este momento  
que te amo,  
que no importa el transcurso  
que tome la vía de la vida  
lo único importante es que te amo,  
te amo cuando  
amanece, abro mis ojos, oro al cielo y pienso en ti,  
te amo  
cuando en mi labor diaria  
se me escapa un suspiro  
y sigo pensando en ti,  
te amo  
antes, durante y después de cada comida,  
te amo al pensar en cómo estarás  
o que estarás haciendo  
y aunque a veces no lo sé,  
lo único que se y tengo claro es que te amo  
te amo  
cuando en la tarde salgo a observar la naturaleza  
y veo que en esa obra de arte del creador  
falta algo,  
la mujer más importante para mí, tú,  
en ese momento, cuando te extraño,  
también te estoy amando.  
Te amo  
cuando duermo tranquilo con la esperanza  
que mañana te veré o al menos  
contigo hablaré,  
es más con la ilusión  
de amarte cada día más que hoy…_

Al terminar de leer no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas por lo que decías simplemente Edward era perfecto y no podía imaginarme con nadie más que no sea el, deje la carta encima de mi mesita de noche, me puse mis pantuflas y tome la partitura y baje a la sala donde Edward me esperaba sentado viendo la televisión, camine hacia el sofá y me senté a la par de él lo abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla luego lleve mis labios a su oído y susurre

-Gracias acabo de leer uno de los poemas y me encanto- el volteo y me dio una hermosa sonrisa a la que correspondí con otra

-Me alegra que te haya gustado porque cada uno refleja lo muy importante que tú eres para mí y ahora que por fin puedo decirle al mundo que _tú eres mía _recibirás poemas, cartas y canciones más seguido- dijo con una sonrisa y luego me dio un beso casto pero hermoso en mis labios. Nos quedamos un rato abrasados disfrutando de la cercanía del otro hasta que recordé la partitura me despegue un poco de Edward para poder verlo a los ojos que ahorita reflejaban duda a lo que yo solo pude sonreír como boba

-Edward quería que tocaras esto para mi claro si no estás cansado sino mañana u otro día – dije con un rubor en mis mejillas y bajando mi cabeza no me había puesto a pensar si Edward estaba muy cansado para tocar, el tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos y la levanto para que nuestras miradas se juntaran él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bella me encantaría tocar para ti, quiero hacerte feliz y hacerte sentir especial como la más hermosa princesa porque eso eres _mi princesa-_ dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo hermoso en sus ojos, tomo mi mano y subimos al cuarto de música, al llegar me senté en el sillón enfrente del piano y Edward se preparó para tocar

Te amo así, porque el sol de tu sonrisa brilla,

Y lo enciendes con tu amor...

Tengo hoy, un milagro que la vida en ti me regalo...

Tengo un ángel de mujer...

En el fuego de tu corazón, por fin halle un hogar...

Un refugio en donde la emoción, no se puede apagar...

Infinitamente tuyo...

Es imposible amarte más...

Eres tú mi eternidad...

Infinitamente tuyo...

Mi pasión, mi fe...

Mi música...

Espere pero valió esperar...

Eres mi felicidad

Te busque...

Tropecé con el destino, hasta que te encontré...

Cada página que vivo es la que yo elegí...

No hay ni tiempo, ni final...

Tus ojos son mi espejo amor,

Tú sombra mi lugar...

Tú eres la única canción,

Que me muero por cantar...

Infinitamente tuyo,

Es imposible amarte más...

Eres tú mi eternidad...

Infinitamente tuyo...

Mi pasión, mi fe, mi música...

Te espere pero valió esperar...

Eres mi felicidad,

En el momento más precioso

Contigo entre en el paraiso...

En toda la canción Edward no dejo de verme en ningún momento y al terminar él se levantó y se sentó en el sofá a la par mía tomo mi rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos y me beso con dulzura, al terminar yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, sentía mis parpados pesaban del cansancio

-Descansa princesa yo velare tus sueños, te amo- escuche como él me decía antes de darme un beso en mi pelo y empezar a tararear una hermosa nana, yo poco a poco iba cayendo rendida pero antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo pude decir

Te amo gracias por este día-

- . -

**Sé que es un poco corto pero créanme que intento hacerlo mejor ya que había escrito ya antes pero ninguno me gustaba y siento que las estoy decepcionando y eso me pone triste :( bueno ojala no estén enojadas conmigo y me dejen un RR con su opinión ya que para mí es muy importante gracias por su apoyo y porque sin ustedes esta historia nunca hubiera salido de mi mente, hare lo posible para actualizar más seguido se los prometo ¡!**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Adriannita Hale **


End file.
